


heaven is still on the way, baby be a little less afraid

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: He shut his eyes and held his brother close against the future they both knew was approaching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> baths — No Past Lives

Hanzo held his brother tightly, pushed so close to himself he could smell the reek of fear and anticipation. He tried to run a soothing hand through Genji's messy hair, but it hardly prevented the trembling or whimpers. 

What hurt the most was the way Genji stiffened at every touch. Uncertain, almost. As though he didn't know whether to make a break for it or stay and accept his brother's loving arms. "Brother," he choked out, voice ragged from silent, tearless crying. "You would not... you... you are not going to do it. Are you?" 

A sickening feeling welled up in Hanzo's stomach, coiled like a cobra ready to strike. He squeezed his eyes shut, not trusting himself to look at Genji like this. He didn't want this. He wanted his brother, his  _love_ , to stay safe. He wanted them both to continue like they had been, in relative safety, free to do as they please all day and make love all night. Hanzo knew that wasn't a possibility, for even the act of saying "no" meant fatality.

Hanzo pressed a kiss to Genji's soft lips, more for his own comfort. "Never. You will always be safe with me." he lied to his lover's face.


End file.
